My Ninja Way
by Chigirl
Summary: Neji's thoughts during his battle with Hinata! My fist Naruto Fic!


My Ninja Way

This is my first Naruto fic, so please be gentle!!!

Of course... I don't own Naruto or any characters from the show. Not sure who does, but it certainly aint me.

Based on Neji's dark thoughts during the battle.

"_.." Dialogue _

"_Forfeit Hinata. We both know that you could never beat me..."_

Please...I beg of you! If you have any mercy you will not force me to do this. You have no place here, for you are far too soft and delicate. An oddity. A blossom among a swarm of bees. A single, beautiful, thorn less, blossom.

"_Your wrong! Your wrong about me!"_

Am I Hinata? I am incorrect? I think.. No I know for certain I am not. You lack strength, and have minimal courage to draw from. This is the way of things. You cannot change this on your own. The remedy for your short comings shall come from a source not within.

"_... A failure will always be a failure."_

Forgive me, but it must be said. I shall retract it all. Kowtow before you, and all shall be forgiven. Only then will you understand my motives. This is for you and I, Hinata. You shall recognize my efforts. Just as I have accepted your flaws. You are not strong, for I am your strength. There's no need to pretend.

"_...I wanted to see if I could change."_

There is nothing for you to change, beloved. I accept you. Is that not what's really important? When will you see, Hinata?

"_I'll ask one last time..."_

You will be shown Hinata! I will not be defied. Victory is my right, just as you are. And I am yours. You need not understand. Only accept. I have chosen you, Hinata. Feel fortunate.

"_Prepare to defend yourself, my brother!"_

Brother!? Dare not call me brother! Centuries have diluted the potency of our blood tie. You are no more my relative than the Uchiha. There are no such bonds between us Hinata. Save for the binds I have set in place.

Won't you see? There is no need for this Hinata. I shall always win. I was born superior. There is no shame in being the lesser for you. I will be your support, and I am ever devoted. Only to you Hinata! Don't force me to prove your inferiority in plain view.

Each day you grow lovelier. Never in strength. All will and no talent. Just fortunate enough to be born Hyuuga. If it not for that... A dread to think of such a bleak existence for you. But maybe then you wouldn't be facing the impossible, Hinata.

Dammit Hinata! Give up now or give pardon for my actions. The lesson I must teach.

"_Very well."_

Dammit look at me! Keep your eyes away from the stands. He cannot help you, Hinata.

He does not see the real you. The one I know to be true. A rarity whose hands are better suited for flowers than shuriken. His words make you believe the impossible. Filling your head with falsehoods. Shameful!

I've seen the way you looked at him. Watching him! How dare you? How dare you bestow that under achieving cretin with such attentions. Attentions which belong to me Hinata! Only me! For mine are all for you. This I cannot abide. Especially since I have belonged to you since we were children.

_(The round starts)_

You are faster than I remembered Hinata. I am almost impressed. Almost. There is no hope of you winning. Of this I am sure. But I admire your will. I shall take great pleasure in molding you, beloved. Solidifying your character with a careful hand and constant tutelage. Your spirit is pliable enough for my shaping.

_Open palm to the face. _

You make it all to easy for me Hinata. It quite simple for me to shine when your skills are so dim. Why a ninja? Family honor is a small price to pay for this humiliation. It is ill-fated for you that I must excel in all task laid before me. I must give my all. Though I hardly consider you a task my love. Please Hinata! Just stay down.

How can you continue with no chakura? I severed the connection myself. Why are you doing this. Damn you! Gods damn you to hell Hinata. You shall never be forgiven for forcing my hand. What he says is a lie. You can't hope to succeed against me. This battle was over before it started. I know this because I love you, and am aware of your limitations. You greatly misplace your affections. For I am here. Your better, yet I am constantly over looked. His blood shall be payment for your infraction.

_(The round ends)_

Blood does not suit you beloved, as tears do not befit me. For that reason alone they do not fall. There was a moment when a dry sob escaped me, though I doubt anyone noticed.

I had to make you see Hinata. There was no pride in your actions. Your life is nothing to be proud of. All your efforts have been in vain. I warned you, did I not? Spouting nonsense about your ninja way. Ludicrous! It is an honorable enough oath, for a ninja. Which **_you _**are not. Take pride in the fact that my attention lingers upon you. I am your strength Hinata.

Glancing in the stands, I can read their expressions all to clearly without my all seeing eye. They think me heartless. A monster. Especially Lee.

What the hell would he know? The trollop he pines after is in love with Uchiha weakling. She doesn't realize how pathetic her skills really are. She is nothing compared to you, Hinata. Yet she still tries. How Absurd.

I sold my soul to be the best, and it seems my heart followed. It was my sacrifice for us Hinata. For me to become stronger. They believe I have no heart, because they have not loved enough to give up any and all.

I desire you. And that is all that should matter.

_(End of preliminaries)_

Seems that I am favored yet again. Uzumaki. It appears I will not have to wait to kill him. This time, no proctors or sensei's will interfere. I shall destroy him Hinata. Destroy him for capturing your heart, and for my transgressions against you. And once I've claimed victory as my own, and Hokage is my title, you will readily offer yourself. The together we shall eliminate the lines that separate the main and lesser branches of our society.

It is why I strive. Why I persevere. For you Hinata, are my ninja way.

Come on! Tell me whatcha think. Like everyone else, I watched as they replayed that massacre. Best fight, next to Rock Lee's. It's a lot of angsty possibilities with this pairing, and I just wanted to get it out. Hope no one gets confused! Let me know!

NO BETA!!!!!

Happy readings

Chigirl


End file.
